


Coda: At the Edge of Tomorrow

by Mere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: It is in these quiet hours Magnus decides what he must do. Set right after 3x08.





	Coda: At the Edge of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicmagnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmagnus/gifts).



> Thanks for reading! This is just something short set right after the events of 3x08. 
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [Rhiannon](https://magicmagnus.tumblr.com/)! Thank you, lovely! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Come find me on tumblr!](https://merelore.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I always appreciate kudos/comments on my work!

The silence in the room is enormous. Izzy left to go back to the institute and Alec is sitting on the bed, hurting.

Magnus knows Alec isn’t intending to be so stand-offish. He knows it’s Jace, and he knows that promises mean a lot to Alexander -- and right now, Alec is clearly feeling like he has broken one. And Magnus knows there isn’t much comfort that he can offer to his boyfriend. Instead, Magnus can lend him his strength and support for whatever he needs. Alec had already offered an apology, but under the circumstances, Magnus didn’t need it. Because he knows.

Eventually, Magnus manages to get Alec properly into bed, and it only takes a few moments for Alexander to fall asleep, exhausted. He succumbs to sleep unwillingly, but he does sleep, and Magnus is left with his thoughts.

It is in these quiet hours he decides what he must do.

It’s hard to think about, and he knows how much harder it is going to be. To know that his actions may bring pain to both him, and Alexander. Even as Alec sleeps next to him, restless over his parabatai, Magnus thinks. Jace’s words – well, the Owl’s words – earlier had been meant to hurt him. And they had, in a way – he does share Alec’s bed, and he also shares Alec’s heart. Even when Alec’s hurting, he’s been very clear about how he feels and what Magnus means to him.

Part of this is Magnus’ fault, most certainly. He unwittingly helped Lilith, and so he will find a way to fix that. But he also loves Alexander. From the moment they met, Magnus had felt a connection with him. And Alexander isn’t a whole person without his parabatai. While he may believe that he is nothing without Jace, Magnus knows that isn’t true. Alexander can more than stand on his own, if only he would believe it.

But, as he’s said before, what is important to Alexander is important to him. And Jace is important, so Magnus will do what he can to help. Even if the option is utterly terrifying. Daunting.

He will do it.

He knows who he must go to for help – and the price he may end up paying. Well. Alexander is worth everything to him. It isn’t just Alexander’s life on the line either, it’s all the world. Lilith would gladly wreak destruction and destroy everything good in the world. And Magnus, he understands the greater good. He always has.

Alec twitches in his sleep, a little noise escaping him, and Magnus places a soothing hand on his chest, feeling for the beat of Alexander’s heart. It thuds beneath his hand, a little faster than Magnus would have liked. Magnus wishes he could soothe the bad dreams from Alexander’s head.

Magnus doesn’t sleep, but continues his vigil over his sleeping boyfriend. This may be their last night together for some time.

Tomorrow…tomorrow the world would change for him.

 

 


End file.
